Deja Vu
by RoseWaters
Summary: Your nothing more than a copy. Your my shadow, standing in you're kingdom filled with nothing that you built, again and again. Surrounded by a sea of weapons with no warriors. You'll disappear here. Do you remember yet? Feel the Deja Vu? SoraXKairi


_**Deja Vu **_

Written by: Roeswaters

Disclaimer: I literally own nothing

……………………………………………………**.……. **

_**Because you're not special,**_

_**Because you're not lucky,**_

_**Because your not here by choice,**_

_**Because fate doesn't understand fair**_

His blue eyes flashed in the dark of the night catching some imaginary light as they traveling back and forth attempting to solve a puzzle with no pieces. His hesitant feet took slow steady steps backwards against the dried dirt, his shaking fingers winding around the hilt of the metal. .

_**Because your cursed,**_

_**Because your end is destined,**_

His features slowly shifting from disbelief to terror, as his mind pleaded with his body to stop shaking. His last attempt at comfort was to grip the heavy metal keyblade tighter while fighting the trembling of his fingers. The wind forcing his hair and cloths against his body as the sky swirled with confusion. The colors of the clouds soft crimson, the rims out lined with light as if the sun was setting when the sky behind them told the truth of the already black night.

_**Because you will struggle to break free,**_

_**Because you're nothing more than a lost heart,**_

The ground shook beneath him as the long green grass wilted before his eyes, and scattered through the wind like ashes of some great fire, to leave him with his only defense, in a sea of weapons, with no warriors. He way lost in a sea of keyblades standing in the center of a road that split into four directions. One road his mind screamed he had walked down before.

_**Tied to a key whose end you've known so many times,**_

_**Whose end your can't see until you've reached it,**_

His head shifted to the right, than the left as he tried to recognize any of the hundreds of keyblades that stretched out in all four directions; protruding out of the dried ground, rusting against the gains of dirt pelting each shattered keyblade.

_**In a kingdom filled with nothing that you built,**_

_**To stand steady in the memories of what you lost,**_

His body went ridged at the contact; his head shifting to his right so fact his hair ended up intertwining with hers. He could feel each of her fingers lace with his. He understood it wasn't for her comfort but for his. Her eyes remained staring straight ahead that murky shade of grey, fixated on the road ahead as her long red hair whipped against her face. He eyes telling a story he couldn't read. Her features set in concern. Such pretty features.

_**At a crossroads, in the middle of your failures,**_

_**Because you're nothing more than an imitation,**_

He was distinctly aware of the fact they stood in a parting sea of Keyblades, at a cross road together, under a bleeding sky. Watching as three figures approached, slow, steady, confident. He had the urge to throw her behind him, plead with her to run. He could feel it, the end to his story to her story. What terrified him was that this feeling was wrapped in a sense of deja vu.

_**Because you're trapped in a world that has no end,**_

_**Because you're lost in the sand of time,**_

He felt her fingers fall from his, and from the comer of his eyes he watched her wrap her hands around the hilt of her keyblade, her body tense as the figures stopped a few feet in front of them there hands reaching for any hilt. He heard her gasp and he wished he could do the same, as his eyes watched the once rusted metal of some broken keyblade become whole, become new become something he's never seen yet feel like they stole something that belonged to him.

_**The sea, sky, and earth**_

Kairi to his right, him in the center, but Riku nowhere to be found. Two against three, they couldn't win, three against three, they couldn't win.

_**Because you have both an end and a beginning, **_

_**Because you're forced to begin when you end, **_

_**Because you're forced to watch your failure,**_

He couldn't fight the people across from him. Kairi couldn't either.

_**Over and Over,**_

Because they were the shadows, they were the imitations.

_**Because you exist with out time because your bound by it. **_

Sora knew, and his grip tightened on his key blade. Bracing himself for a one-sided battle.

_**So stand steady on the broken battle field**_

When this was done his Keyblade would just be another one in this sea. He'd at least make sure her wasn't.

_**Stand tall against the light, **_

He watched Kairi smile next to him, and when his eyes met her for the first time she said so casually something that meant so much, "We don't have shadows. Sora."

_**Because you're nothing more than a shadow in time,**_

He couldn't help the grin on his face. "Damn Straight."

_**Because your 3 keys will soon mark your graves,**_

Because suddenly this battle didn't look so one sided.

_**Because it's always the same end, with an old beginning,**_

……………………..

A/N: I really want to make this into a chapter story but, I'm not sure if it…something that would be more interesting as a one shot.


End file.
